Cupcakes
by RainbowVeins1612
Summary: Anastasia Venus is not an average girl and she's no slayer either, so what in this world or another is she? Story is obviously better than the summary:L
1. Chapter 1

My new school was intriguing, black and gold covered almost every wall and was even spray painted on the trees outside. They were obviously proud to show their school colours.

My first class was some kind of literature class - I hadn't paid much attention picking my classes when I'd applied to school here, school wasn't that important to me - I entered the classroom and as expected all eyes turned to look at me. A confident smile crossed my lips as the teacher told me to take a seat and several people eagerly offered me the seats beside them - one boy even dumped his friend out of his seat so that it would become available. I bypassed each person and headed straight to the back of the room where a girl with pale blonde hair sat half asleep, she'd caught my eye as soon as I'd entered the room, it would have been hard for her not too really since she was encircled with a hazy orange glow.

I dropped my bag onto the desk with enough force to startle her awake. She looked up at me and I smiled before taking my seat, not losing eye contact for a second. "Nice to meet you... Ali Bell." I said glancing over at the cover of her unopened work book to find out her name. She looked at me bewildered for a moment before a puzzle piece seemed to fall into place and she returned my smile, "You too..."

"Anastasia Venus." I filled in for her, "but we're friends so you can just call me Sia." She didn't protest, but then I hadn't expected her too.

I absentmindedly pulled at the sleeve of my pale pink sweater - it was swelteringly hot today but I was cold, always cold - and flashed another smile, I seemed to be full of those today, "so, Ali, tell me about yourself."

It was like someone had turned on a tap, information just flowed out of her until her eyes started drooping. She was tired that was obvious, opening my bag I pulled out a pink box tied with a pale blue ribbon, I removed the ribbon and swung open the top. "Cupcake?" I asked offering her one of the beautifully frosted deserts the box held. Ali took one and licked at the frosting before taking a bite. I watched as she swallowed, a moment later she perked up and her eyes widened. "That's delicious." She said, it didn't take her long to finish the rest of the cupcake. I laughed, "Thank you, I made them myself."

We talked about everything, once I got her started there was no stopping her, she was an open book and I loved to read. She told me all about her boyfriend and his friends, and their unusual hobby. Being a zombie slayer explained why she had an orange glowing light surrounding her. With each word she said she looked more and more shocked - that was to be expected, she was sharing secrets with a stranger and couldn't stop her own lips from moving.

The bell went to signal the end of class and as Ali rushed her things away, I moved more calmly. Standing from my seat and straightening my white skirt, I turned to her. "Lovely talk today Ali, I'll see you around." I had to call the last bit after her as she sped out the door.

**Ali's POV**

I arrived at the barn my breathing quicker that it should be, I was nervous. How was I supposed to explain to Cole that I'd spent an entire lesson telling a complete stranger everything? Absolutely everything. I entered the barn and saw Frosty with Kat in one corner, she was laughing and waved when she saw me. I waved back but didn't go over to talk. I headed straight over to the treadmills. Cole was running on one and when he saw me approaching her smiled, it made me melt and panic all at the same time, he was going to freak out when I told him.

"I need to talk to you." I said and his face instantly became serious,

"What's the matter?" He asked stopping the treadmill and taking my hand, dragging me over to a corner, "What's happened?"

I took a deep breath and decided to just go for it, "I met a girl today," I began "There was something weird about her, like all I wanted to do was be her best friend and tell her everything…" I trailed off and took another breath, "And when she asked, I did. I told her all about us, what we do, everything." His eyes widened with each word I said, "I couldn't stop myself, I tried but it was like I had no control!" I was panicking and I just knew that people were watching us. Cole rubbed the back of his neck, "This isn't good Ali."

I knew that, he didn't need to tell me that. For all I knew she was with the Hazmats and I'd just fed her everything. "I don't know why I told her everything, maybe it was something she put in the cupcake she gave me?"

"Cupcake?" A voice said from the wrestling ring, I looked over and sighed, Gavin was there practicing with Veronica. He'd taken to calling me 'Cupcake' and I wasn't a fan. "What, Gavin?" I asked and he shook his head, "No, you were saying you couldn't stop talking to a girl who gave you a cupcake?" Cole frowned at him, "Thanks so much for listening in to our conversation but it was privet." He told him and took my hand to lead me away, "No wait!" Gavin called out and jumped down from the ring, "This girl, pale skin, black hair and green eyes?" He asked and I nodded,

"Yeah, how did you know?" I asked and Gavin cursed, earning him a dirty look from Cole. Before I could question him again, Gavin left. He was there one second and gone the next. I looked at Veronica – we'd never be friends but we weren't enemies – She shrugged and I turned to Cole. "What do we do?" He thought for a moment, "I guess we bring her in."

_So I just recently read the first and second book of the White Rabbit Chronicles and I absolutely adored them. I've already ordered the third book and can't wait for it to arrive. So I this might be a little confusing first chapter, but all will be explained eventually. Reviews always welcome **~RainbowVeins**_


	2. Chapter 2

I'd been in town about a week now and had more friends than I could count – or remember the names of – perks of being me I guess. I walked towards the exit, I always ate lunch outside since I brought my own so there was no need to get lost in the crowds in the cafeteria. As I pushed open the door, letting in the radiant sun I heard a voice behind me say my name, looking back I saw a familiar orange glow and smiled, "Well hello there Ali Bell." I said as she approached, "How can I help you?"

She looked down at me, she was an incredibly tall girl, unlike myself who only just reached five foot. "I was wondering, if I might borrow you for a while?" Ali asked politely and I shook my head, "I'm afraid I'm about to eat lunch, you're welcome to join my friends and I…" I let the words trail off as a second glowing form appeared beside her, this one a deep red, I had to narrow my eyes from the sudden increase in light. The second form was a boy, tall as far as I could tell but the light made it difficult to see anything else, "She asked nicely, now I'm telling you. You're coming with us." The new figure said and more forms appeared bringing a new light with each one until I had to close my eyes but even then the lights were so bright I was getting a headache and without eye contact my abilities didn't work half as well. The pain in my head increased and I covered my closed eyes with my palms but that only helped a little and made it easy for them to drag me off to wherever they were taking me.

I should have expected something like this, after all Ali had told me she didn't fight the Zombies alone and most slayers liked to keep their secrets, secret. The lights dimmed enough to ease my head as something was put over my head, we were in a car, I knew that much from the sound of the engine starting. The drive wasn't long really but it felt like an eternity. When we arrived at our destination I was dragged down flights of stairs, almost tripping on every step. Then I was shoved and I heard the sound of a metal door closing, I remained clam throughout this entire ordeal, they didn't know who they were dealing with but as soon as a hand reached out and pulled the hood from my head and all the lights came back I fell to the floor, the sudden burst too much for my head to take. I heard voices but the pounding in my head was louder than they were.

A few minutes passed before a door opened and someone began to shout – I recognised the voice but I couldn't place it. It sounded like they knew about me though, "I got your text fifteen minutes ago and told you to stop whatever you were planning!" The voice shouted, "You don't know anything about her, can't you see she's in pain?!" Another voice piped up, this was the one from before who'd arrived just after Ali, "We're not causing that!" The unfamiliar voice yelled. The voice on my side replied, "You're blinding her!" And I heard the metal door open again, hands touched my head, they were gentle as they lifted me and slid something on to my face. The lights dimmed enough to stop the excruciating pain in my head and I slowly flickered my eyes open, only to close them almost instantly, it was still too bright. "Some of you need to leave." The familiar voice said, he'd stopped shouting which was good because he still held my head up and would have probably blown out my eardrum if he'd yelled that close to me. The lights stayed the same, then a moment later the other voice began to say names and the lights began to disappear. Slowly I opened my eyes, sunglasses, the familiar voice had given me sunglasses, - I looked up and my heart fell into my stomach, _Gavin_.

"Hey there, Sia." He said gently as he ran a hand over my hair, "How's your head?" He avoided my eyes and that saddened me – though I wasn't surprised. I stared at him bewildered and before I could reply to his question, he stood up and turned his back to me, the soft green light that circled him was so familiar, beautiful. He walked a few steps away from me and the sound of the metal door closed again, the door to the cage I'd been put in. "Gavin?" I said finally finding my voice, "What are you doing? Where am I?" I was panicking now and it was obvious in my voice but Gavin ignored me, instead he was talking to the other lights in the room, Ali's familiar orange glow remained as did the deep red light. A couple of others also remained, an icy blue colour and a soft yellow. They talked in hushed voices as I tried to get back up on my feet, I stumbled a few times but eventually got my balance, "I thought you were in Atlanta." I said, my voice wasn't as strong as I'd wanted it to be but even so all eyes in the room turned to me,

"Don't look her in the eyes, she works better if you look into her eyes." Gavin said and the eyes in the room lowered so that none of them looked directly my way. Gavin opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Deep Red, "Who are you?" He demanded, now that I could see him properly I could make out features, such as his hair that was black like my own and his astonishing violet eyes that I could only imagine were more astonishing when not toned down by the sunglasses I wore. "Who are you?" he demanded again, taking a step towards me. Gavin replied for me, "Her name is Anastasia Venus," They already knew that, I'd told Ali when we first met, "She's from New York, she's a… She's a…" I stared at him, my eyes narrowed though he probably couldn't tell because of the sunglasses. "C'mon Gavin, say the word." I taunted him.

He turned his back to me. That hurt.

"She's a witch." Gavin concluded, the others in the room looked at him like he'd just told them I was an elephant. Sure, zombies they believed in but witches? Of course _they_ didn't exist. Gavin had thought the same a couple years ago, till he'd met me.

_Still confused, yeah don't worry, all will be explained. ~__**RainbowVeins**_


	3. Chapter 3

"You mean like cauldrons and wands and stuff?" Ice Blue perked up and I snorted – probably not my most attractive reaction but I couldn't help it – He looked up at me for a second but turned away before our eyes met, they may not believe what Gavin was saying but they weren't taking any chances. Gavin shrugged, "Kind of, though she prefers baking cupcakes to stirring cauldrons and she doesn't need a wand." He explained, "In fact she wouldn't still be here if she didn't want to be, those bars would never hold her."

"Is it true?" Ali asked, her head turned in my direction but she kept her eyes lowered, I smiled, I had nothing to hide – nothing about my powers at least – so I nodded. "Yeah, people call us witches, but we're not like Harry Potter and we don't have green skin and warts," I laughed, "Obviously." I added gesturing to myself with a smirk.

Deep Red looked at Gavin, "You seem to be all knowing about this, care to enlighten the rest of us?" He asked and Gavin sighed.

"I don't know much, only what I learnt from her," He pointed at me over his shoulder, "The witches are uncommon, hard to find and _strong."_

I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned back against the cold stone wall at the back of my cage, Gavin was right these bars wouldn't hold me and depending on how this conversation went would decide how long I stuck around.

"They're tricky," Gavin carried on, "They have this thing, it makes you think you like them and they can use it to make you _do things."_

I pushed myself off the wall and took two long steps to the front on my cage, wrapping my hands around two of the bars and grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Its how I made you spill all your secrets to me, Ali."

Deep Red spoke up then, "Well why don't you knock it off so we can stop staring at the fricking floor?"

I clenched my teeth – a bad habit I had picked up – I was rather defensive about my ability. "She can't," Gavin spoke for me, "She's no control over it, it's something they're born with, you never know when they're telling the truth or if you just think they are and you can never tell if you're doing things 'cause _you _want too or because _they _want you too. It's freaking…" He trailed off like he couldn't come up with a word to describe it, he shook his head a little but didn't finish the sentence.

A silence filled the room for a moment or two and I watched Gavin intently, looking for some indication that any trace of the closeness we'd once had was still there. He wouldn't even look at me.

Ali broke the silence with a perfectly reasonable question, "So what's with the sunglasses?"

I smiled a little, "You know how you slayers can see into the spirit world but disconnect from you bodies to actually be there?" The small group nodded, "Well witched live there, we're physically in both worlds all the time and because of that we can see your spirits in the form of coloured lights. Having a lot of you in a room at one time is like staring at the sun, it freaking hurts and eventually I'd go blind." I concluded.

The group looked a little dumbstruck and I took this as my chance to leave, "It was lovely meeting you all," I said and lifted my hand, twisting it in a circular motion towards the door of my cage, the door unlocked and swung open, I strolled out as the group prepared to attack. I held a fist out in their direction and each one froze in position. I tilted my head to the side with an amused smile as I turned to Gavin.

"It was great to see you Kitten, I hope one day you'll forgive me for everything that happened before…" I said a little and my eyes dropped to the floor, I wasn't one for crying but seeing him again and feeling how much he wished I weren't there broke my heart and I could feel tears forming in my eyes. I looked at him once more then turned on my heel and disappeared.

Ali's POV

There wasn't even a trace she had ever been there, she had literally just disappeared before our eyes and moment later we could all move again. "You okay, Ali?" Cole asked and I nodded twice he looked at me for a moment before accepting my answer and rounding on Gavin, "You have a hell of a lot of explaining to do."

Gavin flicked his eyes in Cole's direction "Oh Fuck off Cole." He said and stormed out. Cole made as if to follow him but I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards me, wrapping my arms around his neck, resting my head on his shoulder, "Leave him, Cole. I get the feeling there's so much more going on here than we know and right now it's not our place to know." He opened his mouth to protest but I pulled him closer to myself and he dropped the subject for now.

_Sorry for the long wait, so much going on and so little muse. Big THANK YOU to __PERCYWHO3712__ for the review, was so lovely to hear that you're enjoying it and I'll try to update much, much sooner in the future. I hope this chapter had at least a couple of answers for you, though I feel it more than likely opened more questions. Thanks for reading and as always it would be nice to have a review to hear your opinions, thanks again __**~ RainbowVeins**_


End file.
